SMSTSS 40: Miya in Bunnyland!
by ocramed
Summary: Miya Asama, aka the "Hannya of the North" of Shintou Taito, and Sekirei to Sailor Moon, learns the truth about the Moon Princess' extensive past, present...and future. A "Sailor Moon, Sekirei, Ranma Half, Star Trek, Dune, Star Wars and many others" crossover saga. Major drama alert.
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 40: Miya in Bunny-land! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Sekirei and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

One day, Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino received a proposal…a marriage proposal.

"WHAT?" Usagi exclaimed, as Miya Asuma, wife of Takahito Asuma a marriage engagement ring to her beloved Ashikabi. It must be noted that "Takahito Asuma" was Usagi's male guise, which she used when she was a business partner with MBI, a bio-engineering that specializes in the development of Japan's military program involving the creation of "super-soldiers" (called "Sekirei"). The original 108 Sekirei were of alien nature, created on the distant world of Jurai, before falling into the hands of an otaku with delusions of grandeur, his sarcastic girlfriend, and the otaku's mentor, who just happened to Usagi, one of the original creators of the Sekieri, thanks to a partnership with a Jurai royal named Kagato. Mostly through begging, the otaku gained control over how the original 108 Sekirei would be managed, which turned out to be the biggest mistake that Usagi had made. As a result, Usagi, via one of her sisters-in-law, had her husband Ranma Saotome take care of the matter. She would have resolved the matter herself, except that doing so would be going back to a time where she had foolishly "winged" a Sekirei named Miya, who, at the time, thought that her Ashikabi was "dead"…

And now, after all this time, Miya was determined to get her "husband" back, even if it meant marry her husband's present guise…and baggage.

"Will you marry me, my beloved?" Miya asked.

"Miya, stop," Usagi said, as she pulled her Sekirei up to her feet. "You're getting your kimono dirty."

"But this is how Westerners propose, yes?"

"It's not that. Besides, I do not think marriage between the two of us would be…right."

"Oh, it's because of HIM," Miya said.

"Um, which one?"

"Ranma Saotome, of course," Miya said, as she clenched her fists, even as her Demon's Head Aura appeared.

"Well, not exactly…"

"Then, it is Mamoru Chiba."

"Um, yes, but…"

"Is it because I am a woman?" Miya asked. "You could always will me to a male form."

"Miya, stop. Look, unlike Ranma, I am more prone towards monogamy, which means that I will have Ranma and Mamoru to deal with. Granted, I've had male lovers outside my marriage, but I'm over that now."

"Then, what about me?" Miya asked. "Can I not fulfill your needs, even as a woman?"

"It's not that you are a woman, Miya, trust me on that. I have, well, a few girlfriends, I guess. I mean, there's Tsurara the Snow Woman, and there's Ageha the Succubus. Oh, and there's Maria, Queen of the Shikima realm whom I'm real tight with…"

Pause.

"But even then, it's something that is, well, an occasional thing, since those three are me best mates from college. And let me tell you, Miya, we did some pretty wild stuff back in the day."

"Then, why do you hesitate?" Miya asked. "Am I not good for you?"

"Miya…"

Pause.

"The truth of the matter is that with my life being as complicated as it is, being wife, mother, superhero, magical girl and so on, I'm not sure you would want to be a part of that. And besides, I don't think you should be so involved with someone you barely know."

"But I know you, Takahito-"

"See, that is the problem. You only know me as 'Takahito Asuma', not as 'Usagi Tsukino', or as 'Usashinko Rantsu', or 'The Moon Princess' or any other aliases I have used over the years. You know me only as one alias. So, on THAT basis, I'm not sure I should accept your proposal."

"Beloved, I understand the risks," Miya said. "I know that I have to deal with Ranma and Mamoru—and others—vying for your attention, romantically and otherwise. But we're bonded because I chose to bond with you. And even if you are a woman, I am willing to accept that part of you because you had been Takahito…"

Pause.

"And because Takahito is a part of YOU."

Usagi sighs. There was no way to convince her Sekirei to live her own life, even if she was bonded to her.

"You really do want this," Usagi said.

"More than you can ever truly know, my beloved."

"But don't you find it odd that you feel this way, when I created you to be the perfect companion for Ranma?"

"Then consider this: you may have made me for others, but I chose YOU to be my one true love," Miya said, as she held Usagi's hands. "Please, Takahito, give me a chance to be your wife."

"Okay, but I must insist that you actually get to know me first," Usagi insisted. "Deal?"

"You have my word as your Sekirei-"

"I want you word as yourself, not as my Sekirei."

"Then, you have my word, Takahito."

"Miya, I really wish that you call me by my real name."

"Should I call you 'Princess Serenity'?" Miya smiled coyly.

"Cute."

As part of her attempt to show her true self, Usagi proposed three ways to do so. The first way involves Miya delving into Usagi's memories, thereby not risking changing the past. The second way was for Miya to spend a day with Usagi, as she went about her business. The third, and final, way for Miya to get to know Usagi was a time travel trip to the future with the enigmatic Time Lord known only as "The Doctor". After making sure that preparations were made and confirmed, Miya was ready to embark on her quest to get to know Usagi better…

"Have fun, Miya-sama!" said Musubi, as she and Ranma's Sekirei wave their good-byes to the landlady of Izumo Inn, located in Shintou Taito (aka "New Tokyo").

"I'll make sure that the inn is kept nice and clean," Musubi said, as she adjusts her glasses.

"Please do," Miya said with a pleasant smile. "Otherwise, I might not be happy with the results…"

DEMON'S HEAD ATTACK!

"Er, yes…"

"Are you sure you don't want any help with this…project of yours, Usagi?" Ranma said. He had misgivings about Usagi's latest venture, especially when it comes to "opening old wounds".

"I'm not a fragile person, Ranma," Usagi said. "I know what I am doing."

"Okay. So, I'll see you in a couple of days, to get things ready for your and Miya's arrival."

"Pardon?" Miya asked. She had hoped that her so-called "journey into mystery" would not involve Ranma, of all people…

"You'll see, Miya," Usagi said with assurance. "Anyway, hold my hand…"

Miya hesitantly does as she is told.

"Now, hold on," Usagi said, as she performs the "Instant Transmission Technique"…  
ZAAAAAPPPPP!

And then, they were gone.

"Minato-sama," Tsukiumi asked. "When are YOU going to show me more about YOUR past? After all, I AM your future."

Ranma merely rolls her eyes in reply.

The next thing Miya realized was that she was in the middle of a deserted town square. However, the architecture was far from rustic.

"Takahito, where are we?" Miya asked.

"Welcome to my ancestral home: the Moon Kingdom," Usagi said, as she fanned out to show the land around her to Miya. "It was once the seat of an interstellar empire known as "The Silver Millennium. Its people, the Lunarians, were descended from the Olympian gods of Earth and a group of aliens known as the Ancients, who were really humanoid aliens from another galaxy altogether. Over time, the kingdom forged alliances with many races and governments, including Jurai, Minbar, Kobol, Vulcan, Tamaran, Krypton and many others…"

Usagi then turned towards a looming castle, which sat on a lake.

"And it is there, in the Crystal Palace, where I was born, and later be known as Serenity, of the House of Selene, which was named—and founded—after the Titaness of the Moon."

"Oh, my," Miya said. "So, you are a descendant of gods and aliens?"  
"More than you know," Usagi said, as she slings her pack. "But, more on that later. I want you to see the inside of my home, as I take you on a short tour of this place…"

As Usagi and Miya walk towards the gates of the Crystal Palace, the Moon Princess gives a history lesson of sorts of what is called "The Blue Side of the Moon". It was an area of the Earth's moon that was made to be life-sustaining, thanks to advanced technology. It was a remnant of a time when the Moon itself was inhabitable.

"What happened?" Miya asked.

"You'll know soon enough," Usagi replied. "But, nevertheless, this is all that is left of my first life. The only reason why this place even exists is that it is straddling the Moon's 'umbral realm'."

"I don't understand."

"We cast our shadows in the sunlight, yes? Well, space is like that, only planets cast shadows of what they were, like nature's memory."

"And every planet is the Universe is like this?" Miya asked.

"Most, not all," Usagi said, as she stops upon seeing the Earth and points at it. "You see Earth?"

"Yes…"

"Before Earth, there was 'Middle Earth', a fantastical place where people, places and things would inspire future English authors to write their stories."

"What happened?"

"The Dark Kingdom happened," Usagi said with a sigh. "Or, it could have been the ending of an age, when the planets aligned just enough to change the geography of the land. Regardless, when the Middle Earth went away, the Earth we know was born. But I will say this: the age that we live in now may end this year, if I do not win the Prize."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, the Blue Side stood idle for years, until a people known as 'The Inhumans' moved in, after losing their home to a great catastrophe in a few decades ago."

"'Inhumans'?" Miya asked.

"They were Earth people who kidnapped and experimented on by an alien race known as the Kree, in order to create living weapons for their war against another alien race known as the Skrulls. But, nevertheless, after being abandoned on Earth to form their own community, the Kingdom of Attilan, they ended up living here on the Moon."

"Did you do anything about this…desecration of your home?" Miya asked.

"Actually, I was the one who suggested it," Usagi said. "I had a working a relationship with their leadership as a member of the 'Fantastic Four' at one point, and I told them they could stay, but the palace itself was off-limits."

"That was generous of you," Miya said. "But, where?"

"Well, eventually, the Inhumans decided to leave the Moon for Hala, the homeworld of the Kree. Apparently, since the Inhumans were also part-Kree, they demanded full recognition for their rights as subjects of the Kree. And since the Kree were leaderless, thanks to the Kree losing their latest campaign against the Skrulls, the Kree people accepted the Inhumans as a part of Kree society, with Black Bolt and his wife Medusa as the new rulers."

"I see…"

"And the thing is, the Moon has many people and species living on it, either on the surface itself, on within its umbral realm. You could spend years trying to learn about the possibilities that the Moon has to offer, with some more dangerous than others."

"Like what?"

"Well, if you look up there, you can see 'Victoria Station', a place that is serviced by the eccentric 'Society of Ether', who believes in the power of unconventional science from the Victorian Age to the Age of Pulp Fiction. It used to be a physical place, a train station, in London, England. In fact, it's still connected to the site where its modern incarnation is located. You just have to know which wall to go through, otherwise, you'll end up in the train station that leads to Hogwarts School for Wizards and Witchcraft."

"Okay, I guess…"

"On the Dark Side of the Moon, there are a few terrors to avoid," Usagi said. "There is the Lair of Eclipso, who would love to either turn you into him, or create a manifestation of your inner rage into a form of a demon."

"You dealt with such a creature?" Miya asked.

"Um, yeah, and it was not very pretty," Usagi said, as she looked away for a moment, as if remembering a bad experience.

Pause.

"But, anyway, the point is that where there is life, there are many possibilities, and the Moon is no different in that regard. And someday, I hope to show you those places."

"I would love that, Takahito," Miya said.

"Excellent…"

And, with that, Usagi and Miya walks through the gates of the Crystal Palace, where Miya's journey begins in earnest.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 40: Miya in Bunny-land! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Sekirei and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

After freshen up a bit, Luna the Guardian Cat, in human form, shows Miya the Royal Nursery, where Usagi, as Princess Serenity, was born. Luna, along with her husband Artemis, their daughter Diana, and Luna's sisters Phoebe, Selene, Hectate and Achelois, and the remaining survivors of the doomed planet of "Mau" spend part of their time tending to the upkeep of the Crystal Palace, especially since their services as guardians to the Sailor Senshi and the Silver Millennium were not in as high demand these days. Certainly, they all could have made new lives for themselves on Earth, since Usagi did release their obligation to her and her position, but they were dedicated to the idea that one day, the Moon Princess would take her place as the ruler of a new "Silver Millennium". Only then will the last sons and daughters of Mau will feel comfortable enough to find and develop a new homeworld of their own…

"And this is where the Princess spent her first few years of life, after her mother, Queen Serenity, gave birth to her," Luna said, as she shows the room.

Miya took in the scenery, and closes her eyes. As a Sekirei, she could feel thing that her Ashikabi felt. In her own way, she imagine herself holding her future mate in her arms, admiring the fact that the Universe would deem it right and necessary to create a person that would grow up to be there for her…

"Mrs. Asuma?" Luna asked.

"Please, call me 'Miya'," Miya smiles, as she turned to look at Luna. "So, how long have you've been employed by Takahito's family?"

"Since shortly before the Princess was born," Luna said. "Um, why did you refer to Usagi as 'Takahito'?"

Before Miya could explain what she meant, Usagi pops in her head into the nursery.

"Miya, it's time," Usagi said.

"Usagi, can I speak to you for a bit?" Luna asked.

"Certainly," Usagi said, before turning towards Miya. "Miya, can you excuse us for a moment?"

"Certainly," Miya said with a pleasant smile, as she leaves the Royal Nursery…"

"What's up?" Usagi asked Luna.

"I don't think this is right," Luna said.

"What specifically?"

"This. I don't think your Mother would approve of you marrying a third person, let alone THIS person."

"First, Mother is no longer with us. Second, as the heir to the House of Selene, I can change the rules…"

Pause.

"Besides, I'm of Olympian descent. Since when have my family been concern with decorum?"

"Be as it may, I am concerned about how this will effect Chibiusa."

"I don't think my daughter particularly cares about what I do, since she still thinks I've shucked my responsibilities as a parent for way too long."

"Okay, what if this Miya wants to have children?"

"You do know that I've impregnated Ranma a couple of times, yes?"

"You…you have?" Luna said in surprise.

"Yes. When Ranma and I had nearly been killed by the 'Madgod of Sector 3600', we both regenerated like the Time Lords, thanks to being exposed to the energies of Time Vortex, when we sent Madgod to the end of Time itself. Since it was our first regenerated, we emerged from that purely at random. Ergo, I was reborn as a male, while Ranma was reborn as a female. It was only after we learned what had happened from our friend the Doctor that we learned how to manipulate our regenerations, so that when we died again, saving our children Naruto and Renatat from this creep named Madara, we were able to regenerate back to what we originally looked like, if not what we were."

"I…I see. So, what about now? How will you become the father of Miya's hypothetical child?"

"Even without the benefit of my disguise pen, I AM a shape-shifting goddess with the biological ability to undergo parthenogenesis if need be, who just happens to know the art of inujutsu."

"Um, I know that Ranma wouldn't mind this arrangement, but what about the Prince?" Luna asked. "How does Mamoru feel about all this?"

"He is not too thrilled about any of this, but, well, he feels that it's better to have a part of me than none of me, especially where Chibiusa is concerned."

"Well, you certainly have your bases covered," Luna said. "I just hope that you know what you are doing, Usagi."

"Ha, I rarely do, but at least on this, I'm trying to make things right," Usagi said, as she sighs. "But, as the saying goes: 'Fortune favors the bold…and sometimes the foolish'."

"Well, you certain have your work cut out for you," Luna said, as she produced a sweat drop. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I'll try, Luna."

"That's all I ask."

A short while later, Usagi and Miya were in separate special Martian bio-chambers, even as the Senshi of Mars prepares the chambers to act as memory modules.

"You took me away from what I was doing, just so that you can go down 'memory'?" Rei said, as she gave Usagi an angry glare.

"Hey, tell me about your problems," Usagi replied with a grin. "You said that I can't use your family's Martian-tech without YOU or J'onn being present."

"Humph," Rei replied. The Senshi of Mars was of human and Martian descent, and whose Martian name was "R'ei H'no", which was, coincidentally, similar to the Japanese "Rei Hino". In fact, she was the descendant of Thorja, the Princess of Mars, and an Earth man-turned-Warlord named John Carter, who, for some reason, ended up in the distant past on Mars, back when Mars, as well as the other planets within the Sol Star System, could support life. It was only 1000 years ago that Mars became uninhabitable, thanks to the invasion of the Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse. Only Princess R'ei's uncle, Lord J'Onn J'Onzz, the Martian Manhunter, survived the onslaught, but was glad that his niece had been reborn on Earth. Since that day, Rei was able to reclaim her Martian heritage, which has allowed her access to her uncle's Martian technology…

"Okay, then," Rei said. "Let's get this over with."

"Will this hurt?" Miya asked.

"No, it won't. However, I should warn you that while you and 'Meatball Head' in on the same platform, you will experience real sensations, such as pleasure…or pain, so be careful how you rummage through her mind…"

Pause.

"Not that there's anything worth rummaging through anyway, I think."

"Very funny, Rei," Usagi said. She turned towards Miya.

"Now, when you meet the others, be careful how you deal with them, as they show you my past."

"What do you mean by that?" Miya frowned. "Should I be worried?"

"Well, either I or Rei will be monitoring the situation, so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Oh, okay…"

"Now, we begin," Rei said, as she begins to seal the chambers together. "You should not feel anything, as you and 'Princess Whines-a-lot' enter the mindscape…"

Slowly, but surely, Miya closes her eyes…

…And finds herself in what appears to be an expansive marble hall way. Miya appeared to be in a rotunda, with four hallways leading away from the center…

"Hi!" said a cheerful voice.

Miya turns to look a cute Red-Haired girl with tiny odnagos. However, her look was very familiar…

"Takahito?" Miya asked.

"No! It's 'Sailor Chibi-chibi Moon'. I represent the Moon Princess as her essence."

"Of what, if I may ask?"

"Of me," said a mature-sounding Usagi.

Miya turned to face another Usagi. However, this one was dressed in white, her hair was white, had a white cape, and carried a staff that was adorned by an orb. Miya also noticed that this version of her beloved had white eyes that glowed softly with power.

"Takahito…?"

"I am 'Sailor Cosmos'," the Senshi of the Universe said. "If you see me in the real world, after Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon merges with Sailor Moon, then you will know that the Universe is in deep trouble."

"I see," Miya said. "I was under the impression that I would see all of Takahito's incarnations, including his first?"

"If you mean the Moon Princess herself, then I can show you, my love," said a handsome, blond man, who was dressed in a lab coat.

Miya gasped, as she sees her lost love.

"Taka-kun?" Miya said, as she goes to her true love, and embraces "him". "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's really ME," "Takahito" said, as "he" morphs into Usagi.

"I…I don't understand."

"Miya, 'Takahito Asuma' has never been anything but me a guy, thanks to my shape-shifting abilities. He's not a separate personality, not a regenerated form, not a doppelganger or anything like that. Takahito Asuma has never existed."

"I see…"

Miya turned away.

"I bet you think I am a horrible person."

"Oh?" Usagi said.

"I bet you think that based upon my reaction, you assume that I only care for Takahito."

"Yes, I do," Usagi said, as she held Miya's shoulder. "Miya, turn around."

Miya does as she is told.

"Miya, the whole point of this exercise is so that YOU can get to know the real me," Usagi said. "I'll assume any guise—male, female or other—simply because I feel like it, not because I have to. But I don't want to think that I have to change what I look like just to make you happy. I want you to truly see me as I am, warts and all…"

Pause.

"And the day I can get you to refer to me as 'Usagi', is the day that I've succeeded in convincing you that you could love me…for ME."

"Okay, Taka- I mean, Usagi," Miya said with a nod. "I will try to meet you half way, at least."

"That's all that I ask," Usagi said with a smile, as she resumes her Takahito Asuma guise.

"But, didn't you just say-"

"Hey, I don't have to, remember?" Takahito said with a wink and a nod.

"Ah," Miya said in realization.

"Besides, with so many versions of me in here, it can get confusing," Takahito said. "Come; let me show you the wonders of my mind…"

And, with that, Takahito escorts Miya to where Princess Serenity slumbered…

"Those different versions of you are…interesting, Takahito," Miya said. "I didn't know you were ruler of the realm of the damned."

"Well, I am one of the rulers of Diyu, at any rate," Takahito said. "Still, as Trigona the Unbelievable, I'm considered to be one of the more merciful judges of evil men."

"Then, what about that version of you who was called 'Leviathan'? She was not as nice as Trigona."

"That's because she is more jailer than judge," Takahito said with a sniff.

"And that appearance of Leviathan…does it hurts? I mean, when you change into that?"

"It always hurt, when I change into Leviathan," Takahito replied. "When I do, I am encased in a box that emerges from the ground or floor. When I enter it, my body is altered to what is considered to be a perfect representation of 'order' through a twisted lens."

"So, you become a living doll with mechanical spider legs extending from your back?"

"Pretty much."

"So, how do you…return to normal?"

"I just do," Usagi said with a shrug. "That which is cenobite has been fully integrated into my body like cybernetics, but, cybernetics or otherwise, they disappear into the equivalent of pocket space. Personally, I think they disappear back into the Labyrinth of the Cenobites in 'stasis', and, at will, will emerge, through my body until the transformation has been completed. It takes me about a few days to recover fully, which is why I rarely become a cenobite unless it's a formal or business matter to attend to."

"Why would you?"

"If there are wrong doers whose depravity outstrips the bounds of mortal justice, then I would step in, and have my minions deal with the matter personally," Usagi said. "The last time I had to use the Cenobites on anything was when I learned of a warlord who used children as soldiers…"

Pause.

"So, I made him into a dwarf, but cutting his legs and arms down to the appropriate size and emasculated him via 'flesh sculpting'."

"That's…cruel."

"I gave him a chance, Miya. He didn't take the way out, so he was dealt with."

"…"

"Anyway, we're here," Takahito said, as he showed the clear casket of Usagi's first incarnation: Princess Serenity.

"Is she dead?" Miya asked, as she touched the class.

"No, just sleeping," Takahito said. "She is special, since she is the first…"

Pause.

"So, you're ready to learn about my history?" Takahito asked. "You met my guises; now you can learn my past."

"Will that include learning how you got those guises?" Miya asked.

"Sure."

"Then, I am ready to learn."

"Okay, but full disclosure: you may not like what you find, Miya," Takahito said ominously.

"I've done many things in my long life, some of which are horrendous. You might not like me because of the bad things I have done."

"I'm not afraid of what I might witness, Takahito," Miya said.

"Oh, you will be, Miya…you will be…"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS 40: Miya in Bunny-land! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Sekirei and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

It is said that a person path is based upon the choices he or she has made in his or her life. How the Moon Princess would end up is based upon the life she chose, starting on the day a great tragedy had struck her beloved Earth…

2153 CE (Common Era): Pensacola, Florida.

What should have been a day of fun for Cadet Usagi Tsukino, student of the UE Space Academy, became a day of reckoning. From out of nowhere, an alien space probe entered Earth's orbit and discharged a powerful energy beam, which sliced into planet Earth. The beam had cut a swath from the Pacific Ocean, through Venezuela, through the Gulf of Mexico, and then across Florida before suddenly discontinuing its destructive intent. Before UE Spacy could respond, the probe suddenly disappeared, and headed into an unknown area of space. Upon closer scrutiny, Earth Dome had determined that the probe came from an area that the Vulcans have dubbed "The Delphic Expanse", as well as why that particular region of space was to be avoided at all cost. As for the nature of the enemy: surprisingly, this information came from a future Sailor Pluto, who would normally avoid interfering with the past unless to counter other temporal manipulators. She had told Usagi, with Captain Jonathan Archer, commander of the NX-01 Enterprise, present, that a race known as "The Sphere Builders" would lose a war that involved Earth. Sailor Pluto also mentioned that these Builders had decided to manipulate a race known as the Xindi into being their proxies, by first becoming a war-like race, and then be used against Earth before Earth was ready to deal with the Builders. The miscalculation was that on the day of the attack, Usagi would be one of the victims of the Xindi's probes, and thus not be around to rally Earth and its allied worlds into defeating the Builders. Thus, it became important that Sailor Pluto be personally involved, since the Builders were directly trying to change the past. Archer, who did not like Sailor Pluto for using the Suliban in her attempt to stabilize the timeline, used the Senshi of Time's information to get the permission he needed to deal the Xindi threat, and that meant changes for his crew…

"What?" Usagi said, as she received the notice. "But…I don't think I'm ready."

"Unfortunately, this is out of my hands," Archer said. "I know that you were looking forward to going to graduate school, so that you can be a nurse, but UE Command feels that you would be better served as 'Operations Officer'."

Usagi looks down at the deck. She would miss her final year at the academy, and be given a direct commission as an officer. However, that begged the question as to her level of expertise, since an operations officer had to be diverse in knowing everything.

"Sir, I don't think I have the training to accept that post."

"I know, which is why you will be given three months to prepare, while the Enterprise gets refitted for its journey into the Delphic Expanse," Archer said, as he gets up from his seat to look outside his ship. He could see the Earth from orbit.

"So, are we on our own, then, sir?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, and that is why we have to have the time for the preparations. Plus, we need to be around until the other 'Enterprise-class' ships are ready, just in case the Xindi decides to attack Earth while we confront them."

"I see. If I may ask, will Ranma stay on Earth while the Enterprise is away?"

"No, he's coming with us. However, he, like you, will miss the final year at the academy, but will be transferred to West Point Academy for MACO training…"

"'MACO'?"

"Military Assault Command Operations, which is a tactical specialty."

"Oh. I guess Ranma would love doing stuff like that."

"I will invite a detachment of MACO personnel to come with us on our mission to the Delphic Expanse, and, if all goes well, Ranma will be in command of his own squad…"

Pause.

"I don't know anything about your potential or future, or anything about destiny," Archer said. "All I know is that it is my job to maximize your potential, as a crewman on my ship, as per order from UE Space Command…"

Archer then turns to face the Moon Princess.

"This may be a tall order, but I am counting on you to save the future, where or not this mission succeeds. Do you understand?"

Usagi swallows hard. Archer's request was yet another burden for her to deal with…

"You have my word that I will do whatever I can to protect Earth's future," Usagi said with an enthusiastic nod.

"And so it begins," Takahito said, as the scene before him and Miya slows to a crawl. "After Earth was nearly destroyed by a lie, I made sure that no matter what, no matter the cost, Earth would have a future."

"I see," Miya said, as she stares at the young girl before her. "You seem so…young."

"Well, I was twenty-one years old, then," Takahito said. "I suppose that sooner or later, I would have to grow up and give up my whiny ways."

"What happened after this 'scene' took place?" Miya asked.

"We succeeded in halting the Xindi attack, and, together, we stopped the Sphere Builders in this time, and in the future," Takahito said with a sad sigh.

"Why are you sad about this?" Miya asked.

"I'm saddened by the lives that will…have been lost on this mission," Takahito said. "However, it won't get any easier. Come…"

With a grasping of hands, Takahito takes Miya to another part of "his" memories…

"Where are we?" Miya asked, as she looked around the sandy landscape.

"This is Arrakis, the world known as 'Dune'," Takahito said, as he careened his head, until he recognized a familiar structure. "Come, let me show you something."

Curious, Miya follows Takahito into the stone structure, which was carved out of the rock of the lone mountain…

FWOOMP!

Miya saw several men, and a few women, kneeling before Usagi and a group of people, as a man hands over to Usagi a slim, black box.

"And you found this data script on his person, Stilgar?" Usagi said, as she examined the device that was handed to her by an older man. Usagi was dressed in a beige body suit while wearing a beige cloak that seemed well-worn. But what struck Miya as odd was the fact that Usagi's eyes were translucent blue.

"Yes, 'Usa'Dib'," Stilgar replied. "Apparently, this family had ties with a Harkonnen from a generation ago, which was taken advantage of by the Baron. Upon further scrutiny, a few members of THIS family were working the spice mines before House Atreides took over mining operations on Arrakis."

Usagi pauses to collect her thoughts…

"What's the damage?"

"The spy network in this area has been compromised," Stilgar said, as he eyes the head of the family. "Furthermore, it appears that the forces of House Corrino—the Sardaukar—are on the verge of attacking a major Fremen settlement: Sietch Tabr."

Usagi sharply looks up at Stilgar, and then at the family of Fremen who had betrayed the location of where her family was.

"Do you know what you did?" Usagi said angrily at the head of the family of betrayers, as she hands over the data script to a woman that stood nearby.

"Usagi, remain calm," the woman replied.

"No, Hoshi, I will not," Usagi said tersely to her old friend without turning to look. "You. Why?"

"Why not?" said the man with a sneer. "My family and I had a good life before YOU and 'Muad'Dib' stirred things up. Duke Leto didn't need to come here, or anger the 'Emperor of the Great and Bountiful Human Empire' with his independence streak…"

Pause.

"And you and the so-called 'messiah' of the Freman will fail in your revolution. Your merry band is not powerful enough to take on both House Harkonnen AND House Corrino. I do not need to have 'faith' to know that your adventures will end with you and your friends' collective heads on pikes."

"I see," Usagi said. "If you did not want to side with my cause, you could have stayed out of it. But you involved your family in this affair in order to garner a favorable position with the Emperor. And as a result, my home will be invaded, with everyone killed because of your betrayal."

"A pity," the man grinned nastily. "Look at it this way: your dead family's water will go to good use, as will yours when it is all over."

Usagi sighs, as she stood straight. She then turned towards the man's wife.

"Do you support what your husband has done?" Usagi asked.

"I stand by my husband like a proper Fremen," the woman said proudly.

"Understood. Stilgar?"

"Yes?" Stilgar asked. He wasn't sure if the Usa'Dib had it in her to make the tough decisions to see the revolution through.

"Have this woman's 'water' spilt."

There was a look of surprise from both Stilgar and Hoshi, before Stilgar collected himself, and motions one of his men to slit the woman's throat.

"NO!" the man yelled, as his wife falls flat, even as she choked on her own blood.

"I have it within my power to heal her," Usagi said, as she leans over the man. "In a matter of seconds, her brain will starve, she will die. But she will be the first, as you will witness your family die one by one. You can change that, if you are cooperative."

"You…you can save her?" the man said.

"I can. Quickly now. What do you say?"

"You…you have my word as Fremen that I, as the head of my sietch, that I will tell you everything. Just save my wife…please!"

Usagi smirks, as she quickly moves over to the mortally-wounded wife of the betrayer. The wife looks up at Usagi with cloudy eyes, as the Moon Princess' crescent moon mark began to glow, as did her right hand. Usagi then placed her right hand on the wound, even as she closes her eyes…

"If these people betrayed you, why did you show them mercy?" Miya asked Takahito.

"I showed them mercy to illustrate a point," Takahito said. "I showed them that neither Emperor Shaddam nor Baron Vladimir Harkonnen would be of any help to them, if I were to have them all killed. But more importantly, I demonstrated the fact that I could be as brutal as I need to be. At this point in time, there were people under me who did not trust me at all. However, after this day, I was accepted as one of the Fremen, and as their savior."

Miya nods her head in reply. It was quite a difference in demeanor between Cadet Usagi and the Usagi who ordered someone's life to end.

"And from here, I would grow and mature," Takahito said. "In the years ahead, I would marry into power, and even have children of royal descent while helping to manage an empire."

Pause.

"What I did not know was that later, I would become the perfect example, when power corrupts…"

Everything around Miya and Takahito changed. They were now on what appeared to be a darkened space station that had very little lighting, except on various platforms and panels. Miya could see a familiar face. However, while that face was of Usagi, this version of Usagi was pale—almost like porcelain—and possessed orange-red eyes. She wore dark robes, with only her legs exposed, as she crossed her legs…

"What is…is wrong with her?" Miya asked. "Where are we?"

"We are in a time that was long ago, in a galaxy far, far away," Takahito said. "But that person, the one that is sitting down, is me, after my time on Arrakis."

"But, you've changes so much."

"Well, quite a number of years have passed," Takahito replied. "During those years, several events would occur that would shape how I would view power, or maybe I was influenced by the wrong people, or maybe I simply gave in to temptation. Whatever the reason, I ended up become this person, a person who believed that what you can control, cannot hurt you…"

Pause.

"Unfortunately, by becoming the Lord of the Sith 'Darth Lune', I would hurt others in order to control them…"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMSTSS 40: Miya in Bunny-land! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Sekirei and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

"So, old friend, you deem to meet me here, on this battle station, rather than issue a formal challenge," Darth Lune (known as "Empress Serenity" to the public) said with a smirk, as her Sith Apprentice, Darth Vader, merely watched what was going on between two old friends.

The last of the Jedi Masters, Ranma Saotome, glances over towards his Jedi Padawan, Luke Skywalker. The plan was to make sure that both Sith Lords were on board the newly constructed "Death Star II", when the Rebel Alliance Fleet attacks. However, in order to make sure that the plan went off without a hitch, both he and Luke were to directly confront the Sith Lords. If nothing else, the intended destruction of the Death Star II would mean the end of the Sith once and for all, even at the cost of his and Luke's life. At least, as far as both Ranma and Luke were concerned, Princess Leia Organia of Alderaan—who was later to be revealed as Luke's biological sister—would live on to carry the Jedi Order's legacy as a Jedi Knight herself.

Not that either he or Luke wanted to die, mind you…

"Nah, too busy mucking up your operations, 'Bunny'," Ranma said, as he glanced at Darth Lune's red-clad Imperial Guard. "But I would be more comfortable if we had our talk in private."

With a sigh, Lune motions her guards, all trained in the use of the Force, to stand-down.

"What do you want, Ranma?"

"I want you to surrender," Ranma said, as he steps forth. "And, I want you to let Anakin off the hook."

"I serve the Empress willingly, old friend," Vader retorts.

"Why, Father?" Luke said, as he steps forth. "Why do this?"

"You were not around when Old Republic was steeped in chaos, son," Vader said. "It did nothing, when I was a slave, along with your grandmother Shimi. It did nothing, when my first master, Qui-Gon Jinn, died, nor did it help any when Shimi died ten years later. I had hoped that I would find peace, when I married your mother Padme, but the years of war took a toll on both of our lives. I could not stand the chaos that was the 'Clone Wars', so I sought out one who could help me end that senseless war."

"And that would be you, huh?" Luke said. "You're the one who corrupted my Father?"

"No, I did not 'corrupt' Lord Vader, my young friend," Lune said. "My predecessor, Palpatine of Naboo, formally 'Darth Sidious', was the one who corrupted your father."

"And what about you, 'Bunny'?" Ranma said.

"When the Jedi Order abandoned me for saving the life of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, Palpatine took me on as one of his possible successors, as he did with Vader. It was easy enough to get his apprentice at the time, 'Darth Tyrannus', to adopt me as Tyrannus' heir within the Separatist Movement, since Palpatine was secretly sponsoring the very movement that was causing chaos in the galaxy…"

Pause.

"So, when it became apparent that the Separatist Movement was no longer useful to Palpatine's grand vision, he sacrificed the movement, Tyrannus and me, and officially made Vader as his successor…or so he thought."

"What exactly happened?" Ranma asked.

"He had me killed, Ranma," Lune said. "Luckily, I knew a Force technique to transfer my essence to one of the clones that I had secretly authorized. From there, when I was ready, after Palpatine drove the Jedi Master Yoda away in the Senate Chamber, I confronted my old master…and defeated him…"

Pause.

"And on that day, my evolution as a master of my own domain was complete."

"But at the cost of what you were?" Ranma said. "What about your gentle spirit?"

"Palapatine's betrayal was the last straw, Ranma," Lune said.

"Last…straw?"

"Yes, it was the last straw. After what Ohelem, Raoh, Splynncrth, Maestro, Darkseid, Sauron, Kagato, and finally Palpatine, what do you THINK would happen? I refuse to be a victim any longer."

"So, you became something just as bad."

"Don't you DARE judge me, Ranma," Lune said, as she stood up. "Our lives weren't supposed to be like this. In fact, this is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Me?" Ranma said.

"Yeah. Had you not pissed off the Romulans during the 'Earth-Romulan War', they wouldn't have tried to get revenge on us, when they sabotaged the 'Jumpgate' that sent us to Arrakis in the first place…"

Pause.

"Face it, old friend," Lune said, as she flings off her robes. Her body was adorned with tribal tattoos on her exposed arms. She only wore bandages around her torso and forearms, and an aikido uniform from the waist down.

"I should have NEVER have met you, Ranma Saotome!" Lune said, as she uses the will of the Force to unshackle both Ranma and Luke

FLING!

CLATTER!

"Know this, Jedi," Lune said, as she motions Vader to step forward. "You and your precious Rebellion will fail."

SNAP! Hzzzz…

Now, both Sith Lords were armed with their crimson hue lightsabers in hand.

"Defend yourself, Ranma."

Ranma turns towards his student. Luke nods his head in reply. Quickly, the pair reach over towards where their lightsabers sat, located near the Empress' throne chair.

Ffft!

SNAP! Hzzz…

"Then, come at us, Bunny," Ranma said, as both he and Luke stood in a ready position with their respective lightsabers blazing. "I won't hold back…"

Pause.

"Then again, I JUST might hold back against a Sith BIMBO, in order to make things fair."

"Ahhhh!" Lune yelled angrily, as she leaped at Ranma, even as Luke rushed forward to engaged his father in combat.

BLAM!

After Ranma blocks the blow intended for him, he tried to swing upward in order to cut his old friend's limbs.

SNAP! Hzzzz-BLAM!

At the last minute, Lune unleashed her second lightsaber to block Ranma's upswing, and lands on her feet.

"Really, Ranma?" Lune said, as she turned around. "You tried to use 'Form Sokan'? Jedi, I mastered 'Form Jar'Kai', which means that I can fight dual forms."

"Prove it, babe," Ranma said, as he twirled his blade while maneuvering himself into a defense posture. "Show me what you got…"

"Humph," Lune said, as she crouched, before she rushed towards her old friend…

SLASH! SLASH!

Using a lightsaber duel form, known as "Form Shii-Cho", as well as using taunts to keep Lune off-balance, Ranma expertly slashed Lune's weapons, rendering her weaponless.

"Ah!" Lune yelled, even as Ranma moves in for the kill.

"No!" Lune yelled, as she unleashed Force Lightning at Ranma, who caught the energy discharge with his lightsaber. "You can't beat me!"

"It's over, Usagi," Ranma replied, as he threw off a Force push that knocks Lune off her feet. Before Lune could recover, Ranma placed his weapon near Lune's face.

"As I said, it's over," Ranma replied, as he glanced at his padawan Luke, who had defeated his father in combat. "Luke?"

"I'm okay," Luke replied. "I beat Vader."

"The Empire is done, Usagi. The Lords of the Sith have been defeated, and the Rebel Alliance will emerge victorious."

"If you think that, you are sadly mistaken," Lune said, as she slowly stands up. "This isn't over, as long as I exist…"

Pause.

"And as long as there are others who can take the place of Lord Vader as my apprentice."

With that, Lune falls backwards into the chasm of the station, before exploding into pure energy that quickly dissipated.

"Usagi!" Ranma yelled, as he leans over, in a vain attempt to rescue his friend. "Usagi…damn."

"Master Ranma?" Luke said, as he goes over to his teacher and mentor.

Ranma turned towards his padawan with a tired expression on his face.

"Yes?"

"Um, we still have to leave this place, and then, well, Father is alive, and all…"

Ranma turned towards Vader, who was still nursing his decapitated hand.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here," Ranma said, as he goes with Luke to help him escort Darth Vader out of the doomed battlestation, as evident by the fact that the tremendous rattle that could be felt throughout the station…

Scene changes again, this time of what appeared to be a cloning facility, located on the hidden world of Byss.

Lune screamed, as she took her first breath in her new body.

"Your Majesty, we have you," said a medical technician. "You can relax."

Lune tried to speak, but was too weak from the strain of moving her lifeforce across the vast reaches of space. So, she merely nodded her head in reply, before relaxing. Still, her mind was in a whirl with activity.

'No doubt the Rebel Alliance will take advantage of my defeat,' Lune thought. 'I…I will have to train, and consolidate my power as best I can. Then, maybe, I will take on a new apprentice. Then again, if Vader failed me, why risk another failure in a replacement? I…I have much to think about, in the days and weeks ahead…'

And then, the scene before Miya and Takahito fades.

"Takahito?" Miya asked fearfully.

"I betrayed everything I was in order to gain power," Takahito said. "Although I would survive my duel with Ranma on the second Death Star, I did not use that opportunity to change my ways. For a while after the 'Battle of Endor', there was a constant struggle between my Galactic Empire, later to be known as the 'Imperial Remnant' by the Rebel Alliance, who, in turn, formed the 'New Republic'. For many cycles, there was a constant battle between those forces that were allied to me, and those who were allied to Ranma, with Coruscant, the center of power, being up for grabs. In fact, in one of the treaties that I had signed with the Rebels, I suggested that Coruscant remain a neutral world, with Alderaan being the capital of the New Republic, while Byss becomes the capital of what was left of my empire…"

Pause.

"Nevertheless, the constant warfare was one big mess, with many lives lost in the process over a dispute of order versus chaos…control versus freedom."

"So, what did happen to resolve all this?" Miya asked.

"It was because of a common threat that things finally changed for the better, and that threat was known as the Yuuzhan Vong…"

The scene changes, as old friends, old enemies, faced each other on the desert world of Tattooine alone.

"You look lovely, Usagi," Ranma said, as he directs Empress Lune to her seat at a private booth, at a local cantina in Mos Espa. "What are you on, your fifth body or something? I forget."

"Very funny," Lune said, as she takes her seat. "For the record, I'm on my third body, thanks to that stunt your friends pulled off a few cycles ago."

"Well, the Republic and I kind of have a thing about you constructing 'super weapons'. You know the kind that tends to destroy worlds?"

"For record, I have never deployed any of my weapons on populated worlds," Lune replied defensively. "I only deploy them on Rebel bases."

"That's not the point, and you know it."

"Then, what is? Did you invite me so that you can challenge me, finally?"

"No. You know exactly why I am here."

"Ah, yes, the Yuuzahn Vong. What about them?"

"You know that they are a threat to everyone in the Lu'cas Galaxy, which includes you. But apparently, you've done nothing to prepare for when the Yuuzhan Vong will turn their attention towards the Imperial Remnant…"

Pause.

"I want to know if you had cut a deal with those guys."

"No, I haven't," Lune said. "They are going after the New Republic because it is an easier target. In the meantime, I'm able to take advantage of the situation by beefing up both my troop strength and my tactical positions."

"So, you know that the Yuuzahn Vong WILL come after you."

"Of course I do. I figured that the Yuuzhan Vong will be too weak to deal with, when I launch my forces at them. You know, clean operations."

Ranma sighs, as a server deliver his and Lune's drinks at their table.

"Usagi, in spite of our differences, I'm imploring you to act now," Ranma said. "The New Republic is prepared to give amnesty to all members of the Imperial Remnant, including you."

"What makes you think I care for absolution for my actions?"

"Because, I know that deep within you is the girl that used to stand for 'love and justice'," Ranma said. "The Yuuzhan Vong is killing people for not being Yuuzhan Vong, like it is some holy crusade…"

Pause.

"We're going to lead an assault to Coruscant soon, which had been renamed 'Yuuzhan'tar' by the Yuuzhan Vong, after they captured it," Ranma said. "Please. If you want me to say you are right about everything, I'll say it. You were right. Please, help us. I am begging you."

Lune looks at Ranma, and sighs.

"All I ever wanted was to be treated fairly by the Jedi Order, after they kicked me out for saving the life of a bounty hunter," Lune said. "But the worse thing about that was that you didn't even try to stand up for me, because you felt that the war against the Separatists was more important than siding with me on MY right to do the right thing, in spite of the rules. That really hurt my feelings, and it is the one reason why I joined the Sith, because I felt that it was the Jedi Order who broke the bonds WE shared."

"Wait, so all that stuff about power and control, and self-preservation-"

"Mostly true, partly nonsense to justify my decision to be the villain."

"Usagi," Ranma said with a sigh. "All this time, you were mad at me?"

"Being a Sith has never been about being wise, and always about being slave to one's emotions. You should know that, Jedi."

"Well, being confident in one's abilities has never been about embracing one's emotions, you know," Ranma said. "But, about my request…"

"I will submit my edit to my staff for distribution," Lune said, as she took her final sip of her drink, before standing up. "You'll have my answer before you begin the invasion."

And with a wrapping of her cloak, Lune walks away…

The scene changes to show Darth Lune and Jedi Master Ranma Saotome fighting side-by-side against a giant bio-weapon nick-named "The Marauder", at the foot-steps of the central command of the Yuuzhan Vong on 'Yuuzhan'tar' (nee "Coruscant"). The monster was the equivalent of a giant robot made out of thousands of Yuuzhan Vong warriors, with the pilot serving as the bio-roid's "brain". So far, thanks the help of the Imperial Remnant's main fleet, the counter-offensive was going well…"

Earlier in the battle, Lune fought and defeated the Dark Jedi Vergere, ally to the Yuuzhan Vong, after Lune learned that her old classmate had manipulated the Jedi Council into kicking Lune out of the Jedi Order out of sheer jealousy for her friendship with Ranma, not that such an action got Ranma off the hook for not preventing Lune's expulsion…

"We should have 'nuked' this site from orbit," Lune said, as she took stock out of her situation.

"And miss all the fun?" Ranma smirked. "Besides, the others have to deal with the Supreme Overlord and his flunkies directly, if any victory against the Yuuzhan Vong is to mean anything."

"Alright, then," Lune said, as she raised her lightsabers high in the air. "You hit 'em high, while I'll hit 'em low."

"You got it," Ranma said, as he took a giant leap that was many stories up…

"RRRRAARRRRRW!" the creature roared, as it took a step forward.

"I don't think so, monster," Lune said, as she crescent moon mark glowed. "Let me show you the FULL power of the Dark Side!"

Lune points her weapons at the monster, and unleashed the mother of all Force Lightning, which seared the monster. It jerked, as it continued its movements, only to receive the heavy weight of justice from a descending Jedi Master.

BOOM!

Ranma quickly recovered, but was alarmed when he didn't feel Lune's life force.

"Usagi?" Ranma said. "Usagi?"

"I'm…over here…"

Ranma sees an emaciated and wizened Lune, who looked similar to what Palpatine did after confronting the late Jedi Master Mace Windu.

"USAGI!" Ranma said, he drops his weapon, and slides over to his old friend. "Hold on, please, stay with me…"

"I guess…I over did it, heh," Lune said. "I suppose, it's all for the best. Better to die a hero, than live the life of a villain…"

Pause.

"After…my death, the Council of the Grand Moffs will negotiate in good faith with your Rebels," Lune said. "Make sure that the peace between our sides stick. Promise me that, Ranma…"

With that, Darth Lune dies.

"NO!" Ranma said. "I didn't come this far to lose you. STAY with me…please…"

With the defeat of the Yuuzhan Vong, all combatants, including the defeated, hammered out an agreement that would see the birth of a new government: the Galactic Alliance of Free Worlds. In the early years of the Galactic Alliance, there were attempts by various folks to exact revenge on other folks. But, true to his word, Ranma made sure that the peace maintained, even after being named "Grandmaster" of a newly-constituted Jedi Council. Unfortunately, as always, the threat of the Dark Jedi and the Sith would always loom in the background, even as the Jedi Order continue to represent the best that the Galactic Republic continues to be: a knightly organization dedicated to peace throughout the galaxy.

But, the business of the Jedi Order was not the only thing that Ranma was concerned about…

"So, are you sure that this girl is Darth Lune, reborn?" Ranma said, as he consulted with Vergere, as they watched new foundlings getting an orientation lecture from one of the Jedi Masters, via a monitoring room. As part of the amnesty, Vegere was giving a second chance at being on the side of Light, this time as a teacher.

"I'm positive, Ranma," Vergere said. "The girl has the exact brain pattern as the Empress."

Ranma watched, as the little girl with the Odango hair trips and falls, and starts crying.

"Yep, that's her," Ranma said with a nod. "Did you find this girl at one of the old cloning facilities?"

"That's just the thing that is most puzzling aspect in all this. No one knows how, but the Queen of Naboo, Selene Titania was the one who gave birth to this child…without having known a man."

"No surrogacy?"

"No, and I double-checked Naboo's medical records."

"So, it was the will of the Force, eh?" Ranma said with a smirk. "Okay. I'll be the girl's teacher."

"Isn't that a bit strange?"

"You're talking to a man with the ability to become a girl, thanks to a curse."

"Point taken."

"By the way, what's the girl's name?" Ranma asked, as he turned to look at the girl in question, who was being lectured about safety when using a lightsaber.

"Um, her name is 'Bunny'."

"Now I KNOW, there isn't a coincidence…"

The scene changes, back to that of the marble room within Usagi's mind.

"And those are the events that would shape my past, Miya," Takahito said. "Even after regaining my memories, and my true self, I always felt the need to harness power and authority, with a little bit of wisdom. I'm not saying that I haven't made any mistakes since then, but I've never been truly eeevil since."

Miya nods her head, and then hugs Takahito.

"Thank you, for explaining things to me, Usagi," Miya said.

"You…you called me-"

"I know. I guess that I can't deny the fact that my Takahito never existed, other than as your guise."

"Miya, the point of all this is that I AM Usagi, and that Takahito Asuma is an aspect of me, not a mask," Takahito said. "We still have a long journey ahead of us, so I will endeavor to convince you that you should accept all of me, and not just the part you fell in love with…"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMSTSS 40: Miya in Bunny-land! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Sekirei and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

After some well-deserved rest, after spending the previous day in her Ashikabi's past memories, Miya Asama, Usagi's Sekirei, was ready to spend a typical day with Usagi. However, Miya had doubts as to how to deal with Usagi as Usagi, and not as her husband Takahito…

"What to do?" Miya said aloud, as she sat in the communal bath, located in the Crystal Palace, on the Blue Side of the Moon. "Can I truly forget Takahito, and embrace Usagi?"

"Good Morning!" Usagi said, as she enters the bath, wearing her bathrobe, while carrying her bath things.

"Oh, Usagi," Miya said uncomfortably. "I…did not know you were up."

"Well, I just got through my workout this morning," Usagi said, before she noticed Miya's discomfort. "Um, I didn't know you wanted to bathe privately."

"It's not that," Miya said. "I was just…lost in thought…"

Pause.

"Please, by all means, join me."

"Okay," Usagi said, as she disrobes.

Miya notices some interesting details about her Ashikabi's body. For one, Usagi appeared to be very fit and firm without the need to sacrifice her femininity or childbirth. The Sekirei also noticed that her Ashikabi had tattoos all over her body, but were tastefully placed to not be noticeable when covered up, or when Usagi hides them using shape-shifting techniques…

"You have…markings on your body?" Miya asked in surprise.

"Oh, these?" Usagi said, as she glanced at her body. "Well, sure."

"I didn't know you were 'yakuza'."

"Pardon?" Usagi said, as she stops herself from getting into the bath.

"I'm kidding," Miya said with a smile.

"Ah, okay," Usagi said, as she gets into the bath with Miya. "Well…never mind."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just that one of my sons is 'yakuza'," Usagi said. "And, well, I thought that you assumed that I…well, that's silly."

"You…have a son who is a criminal?"

"Unfortunately. In fact, it's worse is than that, he's tried to kill me and his father on more than one occasion, either directly, on the battlefield, or when he used to send his henchmen and assassins his parents' way."

"Oh, dear," Miya said in a shocked manner. "How awful! Why would anyone want to kill you, let alone your own son?"

Usagi turned away, before returning her gaze at her Sekirei.

"Any child sired by Ranma risks inheriting his Jusenkyo curse," Usagi said. "If born a girl, there is a fifty percent chance that our daughter would pass on the curse. If born a boy, there is a fifty percent chance of getting the curse..."

Pause.

"Genshin, well, he didn't take getting his father's curse very well," Usagi said with a sigh. "Making matters worse, when his curse was known, he was denied the right to marry Hana, his fiancée. He was determined to find a cure, so, he went out in the world to search for a cure, only to return home to find out that Hana had been forced to marry another. He…he would later find out that a rival had learned of Genshin's curse, and took advantage of Genshin's absence. In a fit of rage, he killed his rival, but, in the process, he accidentally killed Hana. And, from that point on, Genshin was deemed a criminal, which he accepted as a badge of honor…"

Pause.

"It would be later that Ranma and I would learn exactly how his curse was cured," Usagi said.

"How?" Miya asked.

"He had made a deal with a powerful human-turned-demon named Toguro, an old student of Ranma's, and the once-boyfriend of one of my daughters," Usagi said sadly. "Now THAT is yet another tragedy that has come back to haunt…"

Pause.

"I'm just glad that Genshin is slowly coming back to our side, if albeit slowly."

"So, you never fought your son?" Miya said. "You…forgave him for trying to kill you?"

"Miya, I never had to…defend myself against my own son; Ranma was the one who dealt with Genshin, but I made sure that my son was never harmed beyond that, even as he faced the consequences of his actions."

"So, he is alive?" Miya asked.

"Yes. In fact, I'm suppose to visit my grandchild—his daughter—soon for her birthday."

"But…why? If he tried to kill you, and did horrible things, why-"

"I do what I do because I believe in giving people a second chance at redemption, as you know when I had become a Sith Lord," Usagi said. "Besides, Genshin is my son. That's reason enough, isn't it?"

Miya nods her head in reply, but mulls over what her Ashikabi has said. This bit of glimpse of Usagi seeking redemption for others is something that Takahito Asama would have done, when he and Miya left MBI…

"Miya, are you okay?"

"Oh?" Miya replied. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about your tattoos."

"Oh, these?" Usagi said, as she smiles. "What about them?"

"Where did you get them? When we were together, I never saw them on your body."

"Well, you did not see them because of my shape-shifting abilities," Usagi said.

"Are you using them…now?"

"Um, yeah."

"So, what do you really look like?"

"I don't…well…"

"It's okay. I'll understand if you have injuries you wish to hide."

"No, it's not that," Usagi replied. "But, if you want to know what my 'default' body is like, here goes…"

Miya notices that Usagi's mass gets taller, bigger and more muscular. She also notices that Usagi now had a blond monkey's tail.

"Oh, dear," Miya said.

"My 'natural' height is six feet, seven inches," Usagi said. "This was the result of becoming an Amazon when I was adopted into the nation, as a princess, by the legendary Hippolyta."

"And the tail?"

"My body was further enhanced through advanced martial arts training over the years, as well as when I took a bio-chemical 'booster serum', based upon the genetic structure of an alien species, in order to surpass the limits of my potential…"

Pause.

"Unfortunately, I neglected to realize that being re-engineered to be a gamma-radiated xenomorph hybrid, as part of some super-soldier program, would mutate the serum into an adaptive retro-virus. As a result, I picked up some of the qualities of the source of the serum. Thus, I am technically a 'demi-Saiyajin'…"

Pause.

"Later, after accidentally drinking a baby shape-shifter, in liquid form, my body, once again, would adapt to the new DNA, and thus allow me to shape shift into a more human-looking form…"

Pause.

"Still, in spite of this 'gift', I am still susceptible to being influenced by foreign DNA, which can be a pain if the source is decidedly non-human."

"But why would you risk such a thing?" Miya asked.

"Ranma and my son Goku, had been killed by aliens, and not even my 'gammazon form' was strong enough to prevent their deaths. The booster serum did work, which could multiply a human's physical potential greatly. I…I was hoping that it would do the same to my gammazon form. Well, did do just that, but with disastrous results."

"So, you risked your life to save others?"

"Well, that was the idea at least," Usagi said, as her tail swished about. "I guess that the only good thing about being able to adapt, is that I can develop more guises and that I can develop more abilities…"

Pause.

"Not that I am necessarily an expert in using them, since I prefer to master my own skills and powers as 'Sailor Moon'."

"So, does that mean that you are part-Sekirei?"

"…"

"You ARE, are you not?"

"Check my back tattoo, and confirm," Usagi said, as she turned around. Sure enough, the mark of a winged Sekirei appeared.

"Who winged you?"

"Ranma, shortly after I performed a complete body scan," Usagi said with a shrug. "That's why he and I are inseparable."

"I see," Miya said with a nod. "So, I am winged to you, you are winged to 'Minato-kun', and he is-"

"Winged to himself, by having his female guise bond with his male one, amazingly enough," Usagi replied. "Although, I didn't think that was possible. But, apparently, he found a way."

"Indeed…"

"Any way, in spite of being demi-Saiyajin, Gammazon, hybrid-xenomorph or whatever, I have maximized my fighting potential based upon the makeup of my body at any given point in time. So, in the case of being a demi-Saiyajin, I've reached the fifth stage of being a demi-Saiyajin."

"Stages?"

"Yes. It's like when a Sekirei gets stronger based upon the bond of his or her Ashikabi."

"Can I take a look at them?" Miya asked out of curiosity.

"Well, sure," Usagi said, as she closes her eyes. "I want to ease my transition into the other stages without blowing up the bath."

"Now, you have my attention," Miya replied.

SHOOM…

Usagi had slightly spiky, white hair, and a leaner frame. Her crescent moon mark glows with power…

"Super-Saiyan, Level 1," Usagi said.

SHOOM…

Usagi's hair is spikier and wilder, as her frame increases in size slightly, making her seven feet tall.

"You look like a hedge hog," Miya giggles.

"Ha, very funny Miya," Usagi replied. "This is 'Super-Saiyan Level 2'. Now, for my least favorite Super-Saiyan form: Super-Saiyan Level 3…"

SHOOM!

Now, Usagi's hair lengthens to impossible lengths, even as she no longer has eyebrows.

"Ah, you remind me of that fairytale I read to Kusano a month ago," Miya said.

"Repunzel, huh?" Usagi said.

"That's it."

"And that's why I don't like this form," Usagi said, as she picks up a mass of hair. "I later learned how to use my hair as a prehensile weapon, but I'm always worried about my opponents grabbing it in battle…"

Pause.

"Anyway, here is the fourth 'Super Saiyan' level…"

SHOOM!

Usagi was more ape-like with reddish fur around the arms and lower torso, while her hair was shorter and blond again.

"What do you think?" Usagi asked.

"It's alright, I guess," Miya said. "I just don't want you to be less human, that's all."

"I don't know if I can agree with that, but I understand. Anyway, here is the last level…"

SHOOM!

Now, Usagi's fourth Super-Saiyan form had gray fur instead of reddish, and her hair was slightly longer and white.

"And there you go," Usagi said. "Comments?"

"Not bad, I guess," Miya said. "How long can you stay in those forms?"

"Days, in fact," Usagi said, as she reverts back to normal. "Although, the power consumption is tremendous. It's the same when I go Gammazon."

"I see…"

Pause.

"So, what is the story behind the tattoos?" Miya asked.

"Well, glad you ask," Usagi replied. "My first eight tattoos were given to me by my masters, the Splugorth, when I was their 'warrior princess'."

"Pardon?"

"I was a slave to aliens that were sentient octopods, the size of a small house or cottage, in nature. They were called the 'Splugorth', and generally enslaved what they deemed as 'lesser races', including most gods and powerful immortals. Essentially, they were experienced slavers who were bent on expanding their economic power across many dimensions and timelines. Still, although they were more prone towards being mercantile, they did have a military that was a force to be reckoned with."

"You said that they were like octopods?" Miya asked cautiously.

"Yes…"

"So, you were part of, well, what I'm trying to say is…are they perverts?"

"'Perverts'?"

"You know…"

"Oh, that. No, to a certain degree they weren't. Don't get me wrong; the Splugorth is a decadent species, but they weren't collectively prone towards being 'hentai' 24-7."

"And, did you, well…"

"No, I didn't. If I wasn't leading a campaign against Lord Splynncrth's enemies, I was fighting as a gladiator."

"I see, so, you weren't with anyone?"

"No, not really. And trust me, I had plenty of opportunities for love and lust…"

Pause.

"Anyway, these 'magic tattoos' were giving to me by a 'Tattoo Master', who specializes in body art and manipulation."

"How are they magical?"

"All one has to do is touch a tattoo in order to bring to life a weapon, such as my flaming sword," Usagi said, as she lightly touched a tattoo of a sword in flames. "Or, you can initiate a magical effect, such as the ability to shoot lighting, extend one's senses or incur super-natural durability…"

Usagi lightly touched three lightning bolts, then the symbolic representation of an eyeball, and then touched a heart wrapped in chains.

"You can even have a regenerative spell, which can range from a simple healing spell to outright resurrection, such as the 'phoenix tattoo' on my back…"

Usagi turns around to show her phoenix tattoo on the small of her back.

"I can even create animals, mythic and other wise, as well as monsters that can do my biding…"

Usagi shows off a panther, a Pegasus and a giant monster worm that was related to the sandworms of Arrakis.

"And there you have it," Usagi said. "These were giving to me as rewards for fulfilling my role as the 'Princess of the Splugorth'. It was only when Ranma rescued me, did my services to Lord Splynncrth had come to an end."

"And your other markings?"

"Tribal tattoos here and there, in order to accentuate my magic tattoos, my dragon and tiger marks were incurred when I was with the Shaolin monks to study Kung Fu with Ranma…"

Pause.

"Picking up a hot pot by one's forearms is quite the experience, with the easy part being which pot to pick up," Usagi sniffed.

What do you mean?" Miya asked.

"A student of the Shaolin chooses a path. Either one takes the dragon and tiger path, dragon and crane path or tiger and crane path. Tiger, dragon and crane represents the three aspects of the Universe, with dragon representing power, with tiger representing speed and crane representing grace. I chose the path of grace and power, while Ranma chose power and speed. Thus, the pot that was chosen for me to pick up was one etched with the dragon and crance, while Ranma chose a different pot…"

Pause.

"But, once I completed my training, I earned the right to be Shaolin."

"Oh, dear," Miya said, as she gently takes Usagi's forearm and lightly touches the raised skin marks. "And these never healed?"

"All my marks are imprinted not just on the body, but on the spirit as well," Usagi said. "I could cut off my arm, re-grow it, and, sooner or later, the marks will reappear. Only a powerful mystic or god knowledgeable in magical tattoos and body markings can hope to undo the original magical effects."

"I see," Miya said, as she lets go of Usagi. "Usagi, I am beginning to see that you live a rather complex existence."

"You don't know the half of it…'

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMSTSS 40: Miya in Bunny-land! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Sekirei and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

The Kingdom of Concordia was a floating city that was connected to the Nine Realms of the Norse, which includes "Midgard" (Realm of Men), "Asgard" (Realm of the Vanir and Aesir), "Jotunheim" (Realm of Giants), "Hel" (Realm of the Dead), "Alfheim" (Realm of the Light Elves and the Seelie Fae), "Svartalfeim" (Realm of the Dark Elves and the Unseelie Fae), "Nidavellir" (Realm of Dwarves, Trolls, Ogres and other Bygones), "Muspelheim" (Realm of Demons) and "Rjodirheim" (formerly Vanaheim, the Realm of the Aesir; now home to Rjodir, formerly known as the Eaters of Worlds). The All-Mother Serenity Thordis (or simply "Thordis", which was a title that the Odinsdotter adopted in honor of her brother Thor) gave up Vanaheim to the Rjodir and their "Dark Gods" in an effort of correct a pass wrong caused by a brotherly dispute, a second one after the fallout between Odin and Cul the Serpent. One of the reasons why the Norse accepted Thordis's rule, as unorthodox as it was, was because of her experience in diplomatic matters, gained from her time as a United Federation of Planets diplomat, as Usagi Tsukino circa 22nd century. This was on top of the fact that the All-Mother was a superior warrior in her own right while having potent allies to call upon in a pinch…

Nevertheless, on the day Usagi wanted to be tour guide to her Sekirei, the fire demon lord Surtur, Lord of the Realm of Muspelheim decided to challenge the All-Mother's authority over the Norse.

"Sister, you are here," Thor said, as Thordis arrived with her companion, as the royal court of the Great Hall of Asgard was assembled.

"Wife," said Izanagi, as he nods his head. When Izanagi is a girl, he is known as Ran, the Norse goddess of storms.

"Brother, husband," Thordis said with a nod. She then motions towards Miya.

"Brother, this is my companion, Miya."

"My Lady," Thor said with a nod.

"My Lord," Miya said with a bow.

"Miya," Izanagi said with a nod.

"Lord Izanagi," Miya said, as she bowed before the All-Father of the Amatsu-Kami. She had to remind herself that Ranma had to be differed to whenever he was in "god mode", much to her discomfort.

"Sister," Balder said.

"Brother," Thordis said, as she scanned the throne room. Both Sif and Sifdis were present, as well as Lokidis and her brood, her handmaidens, the Warriors Three, Grimm the Skurge and several others, including the so-called "Thor Corps"…

"Sister," Thordis said, as she turned towards the Goddess of Mischief. "What say you?"

"Well, there is not much to tell," Lokidis replied, as she produced a holographic image of the Nine Realms. "But thanks to Heimdall's sight-beyond-sight, we know that Surtur has decided to challenge your authority directly, as you can see by his move to amass his armies."

"I see," Thordis said, as she sees Surtur's demon horde amassing at the entrance of Surtur's realm.

"In other words, he means to initiate Ragnorak," Izanagi said.

"Um, what does that mean?" asked the young Kevin Masterson, aka "Thunderstrike".

"It means the end of the Norse, Kevin, said Tarene, daughter of Thordis and Izanagi, Goddess of Power.

"Ah, man…"

"We should strike now," said Beta Ray Bill. "The Thor Corps stands ready to fight for Asgard-"

"No," Thordis said. "I will deal with Surtur myself."

"What?" Miya asked. "One moment. Who is this…'Surtur'?"

"A demon lord of great power," Hild said. "In fact, his power rivals my own."

"What does he look like?"

"Observe," Lokidis said, as she produces an image of a powerful fire demon who was wielding a sword.

"Oh…dear…"

"Hon, are you sure you want to deal with this alone?" Izanagi said.

"Why would you allow the All-Mother fight her battles by herself?" Bill asked. "Don't you care?"

"More than you know, Bill," Izanagi said, ignoring the implication of Bill's statement. "The All-Mother may be a reluctant warrior, but she is STILL Odin's daughter."

"Bill, this battle is for me alone," Thordis said, as she gently touched Bill's face. She and the alien warrior have been intimate in the past, so she knows that Bill would gladly give his life for her.

"But-"

"No, I stand firm on my decision."

"Then, it is time for you to complete your test, All-Mother," Belldandy said, as she and her Norn sisters stepped forward.

"What test?" Miya asked.

Soon, Thordis, Thor, Balder, Izanagi, Miya and the Norn sisters stand in the central well, located at the heart of Concordia, that allows the Yggsdrasil Tree accessible—and guarded—by the Norns.

"Such…power," Miya said, as she extended her senses.

"Aye, it is, My Lady," Balder said. "It is here that the children of Odin can commune with the Sacred Tree for insight and power. You are lucky to be the only one who is allowed to see what will take place today."

"We're ready, sis!" Skuld said, as she manipulates the virtual screens that ringed Yggsdrasil.

"I can't wait to see the All-Mother interface with Yggsdrasil," Urd said.

"Interface?" Miya asked.

"Miya, promise me that you will do nothing," Thordis said.

"I…promise," Miya said.

"Bunny, good luck," Izanagi said.

"Thanks," Thordis replied, as she gave Izanagi a kiss on the cheek. She then nods her head towards her brother, and then proceeded to step towards Yggsdrasil itself…

"Oh, Great Tree," Thordis said, as she addressed Yggdrasil. "You once granted me wisdom, when I passed the test of strength. Now, I wish to achieve the next level as the All-Mother of the Norse, so that I may defeat Surtur in the manner that will serve the most good."

Rune scripts appeared at the trunk of Yggsdrasil…

"Yes, I accept the price, Great Tree," Thordis said, as she reached into her left eye, and-

PLONK!

"No!" Miya yelled, as Izanagi held her. "Let me go-!"

"BE SILENT!" Thordis yelled, as she hands presents her left eye to Yggsdrasil. She wanted to avoid doing this, had even gotten a break when her father sacrificed his life for her. But, things were inevitable.

"I trade in my eye for yours, Great Tree," Thordis said. "What say you?"

"YOUR SACRIFICE IS ACCEPTED," said a disembodied voice.

A branch forms at the trunk of Yggsdrasil. The branch then produces a large flower that unfolds and presents itself, allowing Thordis to deposit the eye into the flower. Once Thordis removed her hand, the flower folds its petals. Then, the trunk of Yggsdrasil opens up, producing a light from within vines snake out and begins to wrap around Thordis, penetrating her pores and various orifices throughout her body.

"Usagi?" Miya said tearfully. She then turned towards Izanagi.

"Why are you not-?"

"Miya, do you sense her?" Izanagi asked.

"Yes…"

"Then, Bunny is alive and well. Besides, she wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't necessary," Thor said. "This is the price of being 'All-Mother', Lady Miya."

Miya watched helplessly as her beloved's body is absorbed by Yggsdrasil, leaving only Thordis' armor and garb behind…

"Usagi…"

"We can now wait," Belldandy says. "If all goes well, the All-Mother will have her status updated. Hopefully, we will still have time to prepare for Surtur's arrival…"

Miya could only weep in silence.

An hour later, Yggsdrasil sprouts a pod that grows in size and human proportions.

"Sister has done it," Skuld said.

The pod is deposited onto the floor before the connection between the connection between it and Yggsdrasil is severed…

BLOOSH!

A fist burst outward from within the pod.

"Bunny!" Izanagi said, as he goes over to free his wife.

"Usagi!" Miya said, as she does the same.

Thordis emerges from the pod, fully revitalized. However, the pupil of her left eye was white, instead of blue, and hair was white as well.

"But, I thought you took out your eye," Miya asked.

"No, I said that I would trade my sight for the Yggsdrasil's," Thordis said, as she looks around. "Now, I see everything."

"What do you see?" Thor asked.

"I see…several potential futures and means to do things that I have never considered," Thordis said, as Belldandy covered her with a blanket. "It will take great effort to sift through the sensory information from my sight."

"What do we do now, sister?" Balder asked. "It's only a matter of time before Surtur launches his attack."

"Then, I shall face him now."

"Are you strong enough to face Surtur now?" Miya asked. "What about training?"

"I did that when I was communing with Yggsdrasil," Thordis said. "Besides, I know what to do in order to placate Surtur…"

An hour later, Thordis and Surtur faced on the desolate field in Hild's realm: Hel.

"So, I am surprised that you decided to face me alone, Lady Thordis," Surtur bellowed. "But, I will claim the Nine Realms for my own."

Thordis removes the Hammer of the Serpent from her shoulders, and placed one end onto the ground.

THOOM!

"That remains to be scene, Surtur," Thordis said. "We could fight, and I could win our battle more times than not. I can see your actions nine steps before you choose to make them. And, we could send our armies against each other. That is the way of the Norse…"

Pause.

"But, I prefer a different type of battle," Thordis said, as she removes her garb in one pull.

SWIPE!

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Your problem is that you do not have any outlet for that energy of yours," Thordis said, as she waves her hand, forcing Surtur's own armor and garb to be remove.

"Hey!"

"I am a warrior of Love and Justice, Lord of the Demon World," Thordis said. "I will fight you for Love or Justice, so that the Norse Realms will remain at peace."

Thordis then raised her hammer, and twirls it around, which created a vortex that began to suck in Surtur towards its center.

"No, wait!" Surtur cried out, unfamiliar with the way things were turning out. "I prefer to battle like a true Norse-!"

"Too bad," Thordis said. "Come to paradise, Surtur-kun."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-!"

Luckily, no one was watching Thordis and Surtur's "battle", as dictated by the All-Mother edict…at least, in theory.

FWOOM!

Thordis steps through the portal that led to Asgard from Surtur's realm, where her royal court waited.

"We have our treaty," Thordis said, as she tossed a wrapped scroll to Balder. "Surtur will not wage war against the rest of the Nine Realms."

"I would think so," Izanagi said with a smirk. "Especially since you and Surtur negotiated on your back."

Thordis turned towards Lokidis.

"Don't look at me," Lokidis said. "Blame your Sekirei for our knowing."

Thordis cursed herself for forgetting that a Sekirei and her Ashikabi had an empathic link.

"USAGI!" Miya cried out, as she hugged the All-Mother. "You're…you're okay!"

"I am, I suppose."

"And you had been intimate with Surtur, our sworn enemy," Bill said. "How could you?"

"Bill, do not question me in that tone…ever," Thordis said, as her left eye glowed and sparked. "I know what Surtur did to your people, but DO remember your place when speaking to me."

"Of…of course, All-Mother," Bill said meekly. "But…why?"

"Yes, why did you, well, that," Thor asked.

"As you know, Yggsdrasil gifted me with 'True Sight'," Thordis said. "It is not at all dissimilar to Heimdall's vision, but with one caveat."

"You can see the future," Izanagi said.

"No, I see nine possible futures," Thordis said. "One of those futures will always occur; it's just a matter of choosing which future to induce."

"So, if all nine possible futures are bad-"

"Then I would have to choose the LEAST bad," Thordis replied. "I can also see eight impossible pasts, meaning, I can see the results of what would have been, had I made certain choices."

"But, why eight impossible pasts, instead of nine, sister?" Thor asked.

"Because, brother, a chosen choice is the ninth path once taken," Thordis said.

"But, why would you give yourself to your enemy the way you did?" Miya asked.

"Miya, in one of the nine possible futures, Surtur won against the Asgard," Thordis said. "In the remaining eight possible futures, we won our fight, but in seven of those paths, Asgard took heavy casualties to achieve victory…"

Pause.

"And in the eighth path of victory, there was only one casualty: my dignity…"

Pause.

"Miya, if I can give the Norse a chance to live in peace, I will do whatever it takes to achieve that peace. Had we fought Surtur and his armies, it could mean the end of the Norse…"

Pause.

"I do not think I am a coward on the field of battle, but, as a mortal named Ranma Saotome once taught his rather lovely wife would say, 'A martial artist is willing to give even his life for his Art'…"

Pause.

"In my case, it was my dignity—and left eye—that I gave up for the safety of my people."

"Oh, Usagi," Miya said, recalling how her Ashikabi had given up her stake at MBI in order to free her from the so-called "S-Plan"…

"So, we're good?" Balder asked. Surtur is no longer a threat?

"Sutur signed the treaty, and has acknowledged me as All-Mother," Thordis said tiredly.

"And no surprises nine months from now?" Izanagi asked.

"No. Besides, you're the one to talk in THAT regard…"

Pause.

"Any way, I'm going to get cleaned up and take a nap before lunch," Thordis said, as she walks away. "Don't bother me until then."

"Usagi?" Miya asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be…okay."

And, with that, Thordis was gone.

"Well, we will certainly have an interesting lore to tell for the future," Frandal said. "Although, I do wonder how Surtur feels about all this…"

Down in the Demon Realm, a grinning Surtur, almost to the point of being comatose, lies very still.

"My Infernal Lord?" asked Marller, as she waved her hand in front of the demon. "Are you there?"

"…"

"Huh."

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMSTSS 40: Miya in Bunny-land! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Sekirei and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story. C&C are welcomed.  
**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

In the center of Time and Space, in a place that was farther than the farthest star, yet closer than a heart beat, in a place that exists long ago and in the far future, there was the super-structure known as "The Rock of Eternity". It is at that place, created when a pillar of Heaven and a stalactite from Hell was fused together, originally to contain the dreaded "Three Faces of Evil", a Cthulu-level threat, where the mystics of the past and the technomancers of the future had once met to discuss matters of great importance, concerning the direction of the world of magic, as it always has been since the fall of Atlantis. Seven such users of magic were chosen to form "The Council of Eternity", known as "The Seven Thunders", or simply "Elders", to render judgment to those magi who broke the rules concerning how a magus is suppose to conduct him or herself in his or her craft. After all, had it not been for a magus, the great city of Atlantis would have never have fallen. To enforce their edicts, one is chosen to become "Shazam", who is gifted by the power of the Elders via the boons of the chosen's gods or legendary figures in his or her culture. If proven worthy, Shazam would have the opportunity to become an Elder as well, having taken the place of a retiring Elder, who would become either mortal again or move on towards a state of enlightenment, beyond human comprehension. Thus, a new Shazam would be chosen, and the cycle would begin again. At least, this was the case until Black Adam, formerly Shazam, had undone this cycle in his bid to conquer the known world. And when that happened, the cycle was broken, and thus the Mythic Age began to decline until the 20th century, when a young boy named Billy Batson had gone into a decrepit subway station on behest of a stranger, who promised him that his life was about to change for the better…

"I do not understand why I am not a part of the Council of Eternity," Black Adam said, as he folded his arms, even as the wizard Shazam and Sailor Cosmos sat on the throne, even as the rest of the Shazam Family and Black Adam Family stood around the throne room. Witnessing all this was Miya, who sat in a corner where guests were normally situated.

"First, there isn't a 'council'," Shazam said. "And secondly, you and your family had successfully stolen the magic of SHAZAM once before. Had it not been for Sailor Cosmos, you and your family would have taken control of the Rock of Eternity…"

Miya looks over to examine her Ashikabi directly. Like her guise as Thordis, Sailor Cosmos had an ethereal quality to her. However, Sailor Cosmos seemed different, as energy seemed to course through the Moon Princess, as evident by the slightly glowing eyes, glowing crescent moon mark, the slightly larger, glowing thunderbolt that was part of her broach, and the bright, white hair, and shiny gold sash and gauntlets. Miya watched her Ashikabi contemplate what was going on before her…

"And third, the responsibilities that the Council of Eternity used to have are now the responsibilities of other concerned parties. Ergo, there is no need to have a restored council."

"Yes, I KNOW about the Council of Nine Traditions and their rivals within the Technocratic Union, and I know about the role of the Sorcerer Supreme," Adam retorted. "But it should be OUR job to sit in judgment over those who wield the means to shake the pillars of the Heavens, as tradition calls for."

Shazam turned towards Sailor Cosmos.

"Usagi?" Shazam said.

"Adam, we've known each other since the days when we served Prince Khufu and the love of his life Lady Chay-Ara, during the reign of Ramses the Second," Sailor Cosmos said, as she gripped her Moon Staff. "You, I and others were that era's 'Justice Society', whose task was to bring about an enlightened age to Humankind. But after Khufu and Chay-Ara were murdered by the priest Hath-Set, the pharaoh had turned to you to continue that dream, since you were Khufu's brother, by way of another mother, but still..."

Pause.

"And what did you do? You allowed your ambitions to be manipulated by the demoness Blaze. And as a result, you killed your own father to assume the throne. But, you didn't just stop there. You become instrumental in the destruction of the Council of Eternity, Adam. It was only when the last surviving member of that council, Jebediah of Canaan, aka 'The Wizard', sealed you away, the one who had wanted you to become Shazam, after he himself served the council in that role, that peace returned to the world. Unfortunately, it was at the expense of the council…"

Pause.

"I don't know why the Wizard did not reconstitute the Council of Eternity, but I will respect his decision until further notice. So, no, Adam, there will not be a council, and, even if there was, you would not be a part of that. Besides, you have Khandaq to look after. Be satisfied with THAT."

"No, I will not," Black Adam said, as he stepped forward. "I will stay here until you grant me my desire-!"

"SHAZAM," Sailor Cosmos said, as her eyes glowed.

THOOM!

Black Adam was now a child, mortal version of himself.

"How-?" Theo Adams said in shock and amazement. He then turned to look at Sailor Cosmos.

"SHAZAM!"

Nothing.

"The power…it's gone!" Theo said, as Isis tried to comfort her beloved.

"What have you done?" said Osiris, who was the "Black Adam, Jr." within the Black Adam Family…

"Amon, don't," said Isis, the living incarnation of the goddess Isis, thanks to the magic that the Wizard had originally given to the ancient Egyptian ruler Queen Hatshepsut of the 18th Dynasty. She is also mindful of the ancient connection she shares with Sailor Cosmos…

"What is the meaning of this, Bunny?" Theo asked.

"You forget that as one of the guardians of the Rock of Eternity, I have final say over your powers, and how they are used," Sailor Cosmos said. "You also forget that I am also the mother goddess of the Heliopolitan gods, the very ones who power your might. It is by MY right to allow you to have your powers. You think that the gods would have granted you your powers by simple petition on the part of the Wizard? I was the one who helped facilitate the creation of your magical sextet, when the Wizard came to ME…"

Pause.

"Billy may have forgiven you for your past crimes, but I haven't. And if you pursue this matter further, I might give your power to someone else."

"Who? Ranma Saotome?" Theo said with a sneer.

"Please. He may be my husband, but he has a big enough ego as it is to not warrant a power-up."

"Usagi, I think Theo has had enough," Billy said.

"Fine. I won't take back your power, Theo Adam, but your mortal form will be a kid again, as punishment, until it reaches maturity."

"Humph," Theo said.

"Um, yeah," Shazam said. "Anyway, think we all should calm down a bit before resuming this discussion on how the guardianship of the Rock of Eternity should be had."

"So, Billy, what should we do now?" asked Captain Shazam.

"Well, I definitely want to go see how Ranma is doing," Lady Shazam said.

"What's with you and a MARRIED man, Mary?"

"Freddy, stop," Lady Shazam said. "You made your decision to be with 'Chain Lightning'."

"But…that was fourteen years ago! You're still mad at me for THAT?"

"I'm just saying that when it came time for us to take our relationship to the next level, you backed off, saying that you weren't ready for a committed relationship, and, then, I learned that you were with Amy," Lady Shazam said. "At least with Ranma, there is no pretense as to where he and I stand."

"Mary, I'm just looking after your best interests."

"Thank you for your concern, but we're not children anymore. I can make my own decisions on who I decide to date."

Miya looks at the expression on Sailor Cosmos' face, and found nothing to indicate to her of her Ashikabi's emotional state…

"Er, okay," Shazam said nervously. "If there is nothing more, I say this matter is adjourned for now…"

Later, in one of the carved out sections of the Rock of Eternity, Miya goes to Sailor Cosmos, who is overlooking the other floating rock formations and super-structures, some of which are teeming with life, or served as domiciles for the magi and super-scientists, that exist within the realm where the Rock of Eternity dwelled…

"Usagi?" Miya said, as she goes out to the open meditation area, where Sailor Cosmos was tending to the flowers that grew along the vines and support structure.

Sailor Cosmo turned to see her Sekirei.

"Oh, Miya," Sailor Cosmos said with a smile. "I was just watering my flowers before we head off to our next destination. I don't come here as often as I like, since Bill does most of the work, with me being his substitute now and again…"

"Oh, I see," Miya said. "Usagi, what's the difference between you being like this, and being Throdis, and what are the similarities between your two forms?"

"Good question. Well, 'Thordis' is a previous incarnation, after my first incarnation, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, while 'Sailor Cosmos' is me as a Usagi Tsukino who recalls her past as Princess Serenity."

"And your functions: what are they in this case?"

"Well, a long time ago, Billy, whom you know as 'Shazam', went by the name 'Captain Marvel', the world's mightiest mortal. With the gifts of some of the greatest legendary figures of the ancient world, Captain Marvel fought against evil as the champion of the Wizard Shazam. Eventually, he created a family of his own to help him combat evil: the Marvel Family. In fact, Ranma and I were a part of his family, as 'Ranma Marvel' and 'Sailor Marvel' respectively. Even our daughter Billie was a member as 'Sailor Marvel, Jr.'…"

Pause.

"Then, the world of magic changed, forcing Billy to become the new Shazam. He had asked for my help in re-establishing everything, including the formation of the Shazam Family. And, because of my efforts, I received half of the power of Shazam, but fused with my guise as Sailor Cosmos. So, whenever I become Sailor Cosmos, I automatically get a power increase."

"Like what?"

"In addition to having powers as Sailor Cosmos, I possess the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the thunder of Zeus, the courage of Achilles and the speed of Mercury…"

Pause.

"That means that my insights are almost omnipotent, I can lift the weight of a mountain, I don't tire, I control the very elements in the skies, I'm not afraid of anyone, and I can move at speeds that make people around me seem like statues in comparison. And it is with these gifts that I use to safeguard magic in the world while keeping tabs on the evil that is entombed in the Rock of Eternity."

"Oh, my," Miya said. "That is amazing, Usagi."

"Well, what's amazing is that I have never been corrupted by these powers, as it happened with one named 'Khem Atum' before me," Sailor Cosmos said with a sigh.

"So, you DO know this Black Adam?" Miya asked, as she went to comfort her Ashikabi.

"Aye, I do, and what I had to do was…painful to me."

"Were you two…lovers?"

"No," Sailor Cosmos said with a chuckle. "I was his, well, 'wet nurse', then nanny and then tutor. Ranma was his fight master, and teacher."

"Ah, I see. So…what happened?"

"Khem was the son of a noble woman whose people were conquered by Ramses II's father Ramses the Great. His son, Ramses II took this noble woman as one of his concubine, resulting in Khem's birth. When Prince Khufu was given the charge to create a band of gifted heroes, one who could prevent evil from spreading in the world, Ramses' vizier, Shazam went to me to intercede on his behalf to request boons from my children. He was looking for his replacement anyway, when he was invited to join the Council of Eternity. So, I made the connections, but I also made those connections on the proviso that Khem would be made the new Shazam. And, so Khem became Shazam…"

Pause.

"The rest you already know."

"I'm sorry," Miya said. "So, your anger back there was that of a mother than a friend."

"Yeah. I just…felt betrayed by what Black Adam did, after all the things I have done for him-"

"Perhaps that is why he turned to ME, dearie?" said a familiar voice.

Sailor Cosmos and Miya quickly turned to see the demoness Blaze, in her demon form (red skin, devil's tail and horn, and clawed hands and feet).

"What are you doing here, Blaze?" Sailor Cosmos said, as she shifted her stance.

"Anything concerning MY Khem Atum is MY business," Blaze said. "It's nice to know why you're so involved in his life."

"Well, in THAT case…BEGONE!"

BA-THOOM!

A magic lightning bolt appears out of nowhere and strikes the demoness, causing her to disappear.

"And THAT is another problem I have to deal with," Sailor Cosmos said. "Come; let's get out of here. I'm in the mood for some comfort food..."

"Where did she go?" Miya asked in wonder.

"I sent her back to the 'Abyss of Infinity', where she belongs. And considering the type of place the Abyss is, I'm surprised Blaze made it out as quickly as she did…"

"Oh, I see…"

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SMSTSS 40: Miya in Bunny-land! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Sekirei and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

As Miya Asama continued her quest to learn more about her Ashikabi, she learned many, many things about her…and of herself.

Miya learned that, on a weekly basis, Usagi, as "Sailor Moon" (or, as her much stronger incarnation, "Sailor Cosmos"), does battle against those villains who could cleave the planet Earth in half by themselves…

THOOM!

Lady Styx, dark goddess, head of the Church of the Stygian Passover and cosmic-spanning conqueror, slammed her fist into Sailor Cosmos' stomach, driving the Moon Princess into the side of the mountain, located on the desolate world of Mars. Apparently, one of Styx minions, known Darkstalkers, learned of the location of a powerful Martian artifact that could extend one's telepathic range. Naturally, this news brought about the attention of Sailor Mars, Martian Manhunter and Martian Girl. However, when Lady Styx showed up to claim the artifact for herself, that's when Sailor Cosmos, with Miya in tow, showed up as well…

"I cannot believe what good fortune I have to run into you again, Moon Princess," Lady Styx said with a nasty grin. Lady Styx was of a spider-like quality that was more humanoid than insect, although, if the rumors were true, her present form was not her original body type.

Meanwhile, within a protective field, Miya was lamenting on what was happening.

"You have to do something!" Miya yelled. "That evil beast is killing her!"

"Actually, the Moon Princess is fine," Martian Manhunter said. He was contemplating on whether or not to release his reincarnated daughter Sailor Mars' inner Martian, in order to make the battle against Lady Styx a more decisive battle against her. Then again, the first priority should be to protect the "Key of the Great Mind", which was an artifact first used by ancient Martians before they learned to be telepathic. If Lady Styx were to get her hands on this artifact, not only would it be corrupted, but could be used to spread death on a galactic scale, starting with other telepathic races.

"How can you tell?" Sailor Mars asked. "I can't see anything!"

"But I can," Martian Girl said with a smile. "In fact, I think Sailor Cosmos is playing with Lady Styx…"

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, before I kill you and make you my 'Darkstalker'?" Lady Styx said. All Darkstalkers were 'undead' minions dedicated to spreading order, but with the goal of all beings dedicated to the worship of HER.

Sailor Cosmos, who was looking down towards the ground, looks up at Lady Styx…and smiles.

"What?" Lady Styx said.

"It's been a while since we last fought, hasn't it?" Sailor Cosmos said, as she grabbed one of Lady Styx hands. "MY power is from the Universe itself, and I've learned to harness that power in a variety of ways…like this."

Sailor Cosmos eyes flashes, tapping into the Lambda Power that is derived from her star seed (called "The Cosmos Crystal", which is the upgrade of the Silver Crystal that was her birthright). As a result, Sailor Cosmos could develop for herself any power in existence, as long as she as the insight, physiology potential and training capabilities to create and master them. In fact, it is conceivable that her powers, the ones brought on by mishaps, were really the result of her unconsciously tapping into the Lambda Power, with only the circumstances providing the catalyst. But putting that aside, Sailor Cosmos could call upon the abilities of the other Sailor Scouts anyway, if the Moon Princess was so inclined…

At any rate, the flashing of Sailor Cosmos' eyes was followed by a powerful lightning strike that came down on the two of them, which was impossible due to the nature of Mars' atmospheric makeup. Nevertheless, impossible or not, Sailor Cosmos' attack had the desired result.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Styx yelled, as the unleashed energy seared her body.

"You may be a Lord of Order, Styx, but you're FAR down the totem pole when it comes to harnessing the ways of the Weaver, the force that gives order and substances to the Universe," Sailor Cosmos says, as she forms a bright, purple sphere in her hand, an ability which she got from the future alien tyrant named "Frieza", called a "Deathball".

"You can't kill me!" Styx yelled. "I'll be reborn soon enough through one of my minions!"

"Yeah, I know, but your fleet of battleships, the ones that are in orbit above this planet, won't be as lucky," Sailor Cosmos said, as she jams the Deathball against Styx's stomach. "So, have fun being the delivery system of my attack."

"Wha-?"

With that, Sailor Cosmos threw the dark goddess into the air, and into space…

"It looks like 'Meatball-Head' has done it, which is about time," Sailor Mars groused.

"What is she doing?" Miya asked.

Suddenly, the Martian skies light up.

"That," Martian Manhunter says, as his telepathic senses told him that Sailor Cosmos had just eliminated Lady Styx and her minions. Well, the minions that had yet to touch down onto the surface of Mars.

"We should deal with the rest, uncle," said Martian Girl.

"Yes, we should…"

Later, that day, Miya returns home to Shintou Taito with Sailor Cosmos.

"I had a wonderful day, my beloved," Miya said, as she turned away from the Izumo Inn to look at her Ashikabi. "I got to visit your ancestral homeland, and I got to see you help that poor girl regain her mobility…"

Miya was referring to the emergency medical call from STAR Labs, when colleague Dr. Victor "Cyborg" Stone, requested help from the Moon Princess in fitting a patient with new cybernetics, after an intended set was deemed unsuitable at the last minute.

"And, I had gotten to see you at work as a superhero, although I still do not understand why these women hate you so much."

"It's the 'Queen Bee Syndrome' at work, unfortunately," Sailor Cosmos said with a shrug. "Hathor and Blackfire don't like me because of Ranma, and Lady Styx and Blaze sees me as a rival to their power. Go figure."

"I see…"

"Well, just remember to be ready tonight," Sailor Cosmos said, as she first reverts to Sailor Moon, and then back to Usagi Tsukino. "My friend…will be dropping by to take you to the next leg of your journey."

"You're not coming with me?" Miya asked in a confused manner.

"Not this time. The future is MY past…if that makes any sense. So, just remember this: do NOT tell my past self, who will be in the future, anything about you, your background or what will happen to me. Otherwise, you might screw up my timeline accidentally, and you and I might never meet."

"Impossible!" Miya said. "We're destined together!"

"True, unless someone screws up Fate's wise hand," Usagi said, as she turns to walk away. "See you when you get back…"

With that, Usagi leaves a perplexed Miya behind.

Later, that night, Miya receives a strange visitor.

WHRRRRR…WHRRRRR…WHRRRRR….

Miya wakes up to a strange sight: a blue, British police box, which appeared out of nowhere, in her room.

"What?" Miya asked.

Just then, the door opens to reveal a fashionably, well-dressed man in a tweed jacket and bowtie.

"Um, pardon me, but are you 'Miya Asama'?" said the man.

"Who are you?" Miya asked with suspicion.

"I take that response as a 'yes'," the man said. "I…am 'The Doctor', and I am supposed to act as your tour guide? Well, I rather NOT, but 'Bunny' begged me to show you around Time and Space in return for a favor…"

Pause.

"Not that I need any more of THOSE these days…"

"Then I would be the person that you seek, Doctor…?"

"Just the Doctor will do, my dear," the Doctor said. "Well, shall we be off? Oh, and pack a day bag; we're in for a long trip."

Miya smiles, as she prepares for the final leg of her journey, on which she will learn more of Usagi's past, from her trip to the future…

2040 CE: Megatokyo, Japan.

"Moon Cannon SURPRISE!" yelled Sailor Moon, as she discharged her weapon's cannon in her "Lunar Motoslav", as she took on rogue Bioroids in the middle of the downtown district.

The Bioroids were a product of the GENOM Corporation, a subsidiary of the Mishima Zaibatsu. In the old days, Bioroids were used as heavy labor mechanical constructs. However, thanks to the advent of the Weyland Corporation's sophisticated android series, coupled with the invasion of Earth by both the Robotech Masters and their competitors the Invid, GENOM has strived to advance robotech and cybernetics to answer the need to develop combat models. Unfortunately, as it is with all aftermath of wars, the world was awash with a surplus of heavy weapons, including combat bioroids, many of which have been sold on the black market, and bought by terrorist groups…

FWAAAMMMM!

Sailor Moon discharged her weapon, and cuts a swath of death and destruction that eliminated the opposition…and a few buildings.

RRRRRUUUUMMMMMBBBBBLLLLEEEE-!

"Oops," Sailor Moon said.

"Lucky for her, the fight is taking place in an area that had yet to recover from previous skirmishes," the Doctor said with distaste, as he and Miya hid behind the safety of a police protective barrier. He loathed the military and weapons, which is ironic since the Timelord was known as a warrior in many cultures around the Universe…

"I do not understand," Miya asked. "Usagi is not using her 'Sailor Cosmos' form to combat these disgusting machines."

"Due to the use of spatial manipulation technology, this version of Bunny was pulled from another dimension, known as 'Rifts Earth'," the Doctor said. "Earlier in Bunny's life, she was pulled into Rifts Earth from a further point in this timeline."

"So, what will happen after this?"

"The guardian of the Time Gate, Sailor Pluto, will send her back where she is supposed to be…eventually."

"And, what about Usagi…of the now?"

"Shortly after the Great Earth Quake of 2025, Bunny disappears, although there is a rumor that she left this Universe behind to explore other realities," the Doctor said. "Come, with have more experiences to look at…"

With a nod, Miya follows the Doctor back into the TARDIS…

2063 CE: Bozeman, Montana.

"Wait, I know you," said Commander Usagi Tsukino, commander of the USS "Defiant", as she turned to face Miya and the Doctor, who was watching events unfold before their very eyes: the day Dr. Zefram Cochrane re-establishes Earth's interstellar space operations, in the aftermath of the Earth-Haydonite War…

"You…do?" Miya asked in surprise.

"Yes. We met when I was attending Starfleet Academy around the year 2150."

"Um, well…I…"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said with cheer.

"I know who you are," Usagi said with suspicion. "We met before, remember?"

"Oh, yes, we did…"

"So, what brings you here?"

"I could be asking THAT very question of you."

"Well, I'm here under duress, actually," Usagi said.

"What happened?" Miya asked.

Usagi quickly tells Miya how a cybernetic race, known as "The Borg" attempted to invade Earth, to assimilate it, circa late-24th century, only to initiate a "Plan B", which was for the Borg to prevent the launch of the NX-00 "Phoenix", a prototype ship with a 'warp engine'. Such an engine would not use alien technology that had been in use in the past, which had been rendered useless in the aftermath of the Earth-Haydonite War, making the warp engine a purely human endeavor.

"I do not understand," Miya asked. "Who are these Haydonites?"

"The Haydonites are a cybernetic race that had betrayed Earth after being allies with her against the Robotech Masters and the Invid," the Doctor said somberly. "Their reason for the betrayal was that they feared what humans would have done with 'protoculture', a substance that was legend even when Gallifrey was young. For, you see, protoculture, if harnessed correctly, could be used not just to fuel awesome space-faring vessels, but could also 'evolve' biological creatures to the status of gods, figuratively or literally. In fact, some would say that it is protoculture that made sentient lifeforms possible…"

Pause.

"And it is because of what protoculture could do is the reason why the Haydonites betrayed the humans, having to decide to take it upon themselves to prevent 'lower lifeforms' from becoming a threat to cosmic order," the Doctor said. "It doesn't take much of a guess to determine why Haydon would work with the humans against the Robotech Masters and the Invid, only to later deal with Earth at its weakest."

"Then, how did Earth survive?"

"Well-"

Suddenly, the ground shakes, as the Phoenix takes to skies.

"Well, it looks like we did it," Usagi said with a smile. "Earth's future is secured, once again."

"And, if that's the case, it's time to go," the Doctor said, as he turns away. "Miss Asama?"

"Oh, okay," Miya said. She then turned to say good-bye to Usagi, only to see that she had walked away…

"Oh, I see…"

With that, Miya follows the Doctor.

Meanwhile, Usagi turns her attention back towards Miya and the Doctor…

'It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that the 'Temporal Prime Directive' has to be maintained,' Usagi thought to herself, wondering how her life would turn out if the mysterious woman and the Doctor had not showed up when she needed help the most…

"Doctor, why are we leaving now?" Miya said, as she closes the door to the TARDIS behind her.

"I didn't want to say that Earth was saved when Sailor Cosmos and the last remaining superheroes of this era were the ones who took on the Haydonites, and one decisively, before becoming legends like the champions of myth and lore," the Doctor said.

"But, didn't you say that no one knows what happened to Usagi?" Miya asked.

"Publically, yes. But do you honestly think that Bunny would simply get killed in battle, after what you have seen thus far?"

"I suppose not," Miya says with a sigh. "I just wonder where I am in all this…"

With that, the TARDIS continues its journey.

**Tbc.**


End file.
